A little story
by Camaleao
Summary: G-REVOLUTION: Uma final de campeonato não se resume a beyblades girando. Kai x Tyson, BL/Shonen-Ai COMPLETA
1. Tyson

**# Notas de introdução: **Essa fic se passa na final do campeonato mundial da fase G-revolution e possui _Spoilers_!

**2- **Originalmente este era um texto unico. Mas graças a formatação porca do que esta me impedindo de colocar break lines, eu fui obrigada a dividi-la em duas partes,pra manter o entendimento do texto /

**3-** Tyson PoV e Kai PoV respectivamente.

--

Finalmente chegamos ao final do campeonato mundial. Somente eu e você! Não tem idéia de quanto eu esperei para que esse momento chegasse, Kai.  
Nós enfrentamos todas as equipes, incluindo nossos antigos companheiros, para chegar ate aqui. Pra enfrentar você!

Sei que essa luta foi realmente importante. Não somente pela expectativa dos fãs, ou pelo inigualável desejo de eu sempre ser o melhor no beyblade, mas por que percebi que você se importa. Se não, não teria me dito o que disse e igualado suas forças as minhas antes do inicio dessa decisão.

No inicio tínhamos todo o vigor, e nossas próprias razões para TERMOS que ser o melhores. Mas depois que reiniciamos nossa luta ela ficou bem mais divertida. Não senti tanto ódio dentro de seu coração. Ele expirava uma inigualável paixão, assim como o meu; uma paixão pelo Beyblade que não pode ser explicada com simples palavras. E se pudesse, eu usaria todo o dicionário pra descrever qual foi à sensação dessa luta em especial.

Em alguns momentos eu realmente achei que você me venceria. Estava tão determinado que me passou essa impressão. Mas no final, isso não aconteceu. Por um bom tempo nossos corações permaneceram unidos, nossos pensamentos, nossas beyblades. E sinceramente, não queria que esse momento acabasse nunca. Mas era necessário que houvesse um vencedor.

E independente do que eu sinta por você, o vencedor seria EU!

A verdade é que eu não sentia mais nada ao meu redor e nossa luta já estava pra acabar. Fiquei num estado de consciência fora de meu corpo e quando dei por mim a Draggon ainda estava girando, ainda que por apenas alguns segundos, enquanto a sua nova Dranzer parava por completo. No momento seguinte a torcida já havia invadido o que sobrou do Bey-stadium e anunciavam a minha vitória, enquanto você se afastava resmungando alguma coisa.

Sim! Eu sou o TRICAMPEÃO MUNDIAL DE BEYBLADE! Sou o melhor lutador do mundo! Só é uma pena que eu não posso dividir esse sentimento com você, Kai. Se eu pensar bem, tive que passar por cima de você e de sua equipe pra chegar até aqui. Eu e o Daichi. Mas acredite, eu sei que você nem se importa, mas ele nunca será um parceiro como você!

Aliás, queria poder ler a sua mente. Sei que você acabou de ser vencido nessa luta tão importante para nos dois, mas... por um momento, senti um carinho especial nesses seus olhos. Eu quero muito saber o que foi isso. Sabe como é, eu tenho esperança que tenha sido pra mim...


	2. Kai

Finalmente chegamos ao final do campeonato mundial. Somente eu e você! Não tem idéia de quanto eu esperei para que esse momento chegasse, Tyson.  
Nós enfrentamos todas as equipes, incluindo Ray e Max, destruindo alguns sonhos para chegar ate aqui. E tudo isso para enfrentar VOCÊ.

Sei que essa luta foi realmente importante. Não somente pela expectativa dos fãs ou pelo inigualável desejo de eu sempre ser o melhor em tudo, mas por que percebi que não poderia mais suportar a idéia de viver a sombra do "grande bicampeão mundial" pra sempre.

Tenho alguma idéia de por que você queria tanto vencer mais esse campeonato. Isso era extremamente obvio e apenas um idiota não perceberia suas verdadeiras motivações. Mesmo assim eu também tenho as minhas e não poderia deixar que me vencesse! Eu preciso provar. Provar a todos que eu sou o melhor!

E Finalmente o momento pelo qual eu tanto esperei esta para acontecer**. Let it rip!** Finalmente nossas Beyblades estão girando. Finalmente parece que nos tornamos um. Nos tornamos um?! Hunf, mas que bobagem! Talvez nossas beyblades tenham se tornado uma, mas você e eu... não. Tyson Granger, você nunca vai entender o meu sentimento por você.

Ainda assim, eu me diverti nessa luta. Me peguei sorrindo naturalmente por quase toda ela e me sentia bem comigo mesmo, ainda que soubesse que esses sentimentos não devem influir na minha tão esperada luta.

Parou. Sim, parou. Não posso acreditar enquanto sinto meu corpo desabar. Estou exausto e a Dranzer parou de girar. Não pude provar ao Tyson que sou melhor do ele, ainda seu estado esteja igual ao meu. Mas não sei por que, eu não sinto raiva. Pelo contrário, sinto paz e um desejo de que o próximo campeonato chegue o mais rápido possível pra poder te enfrentar novamente.

Tento sair do que sobrou do stadium e prefiro não falar com ninguém. Como sempre. Meus companheiros de equipe não vão me apoiar.

Aliás, Tala também não foi perfeito. Ele apenas empatou com aquele é mesmo o nome dele...? er... acho que é Daí..chi!E a Wolborg ficou em pedaços. Enfim, isso não me importa. Tudo que importa é que novamente o campeão é aquele garoto.

Eu tento seguir em frente, rumo a lugar nenhum. Esse corredor é tão frio... e estou cansado... gostaria que tivesse alguém ao meu lado. Gostaria de estar próximo ao Dono da Draggon...

--

Fic feita a pedido da Dona **Lily Carroll** e postada com o sincero desejo de que ela tenha gostado!  
Se você leitor(a) apreciou (ou achou uma tremenda porcaria), deixe um comentario expressando sua opinião :D  
(É so clicar nessa caixinha lilás escrita "submit review" e fazer uma ficwritter mais feliz)

**Camaleao**


End file.
